


This needs an actual title

by livinginnightvale (cloudsgrl)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, changing light bulbs, drabble prompt series, earl harlan feels, proposal, soft meat crown, spoilers for capital campaign (ep 50)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/livinginnightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompts I've been given on tumblr (livinginnightvale) and thought I'd post over here for easy access.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s Person A’s wedding day, and Person B has showed up to win them back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl Harlan feels, Cecil being callous, and Carlos is only vaguely mentioned. Spoilers for Capital Campaign here.

Cecil fussed with the ceremonial robes, his soft meat crown, and the bedazzled shawl that his niece gave him for this special day. Carlos was only one door down, one door away, probably in his especially formal lab coat, and hair perfect as always. The radio host almost swooned, having to adjust the meatcrown after it slid with the motion and made his hair stick out unnaturally.

There was a knock on the door, and Cecil found himself scurrying to hide behind a screen. The Secret Police would probably stop Carlos from seeing his soon-to-be husband prematurely, but Cecil didn’t want to take any chances. The door opened without waiting for the recommended verbal queue.

Earl Harlan stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Cecil?”

Cecil peered around the screen, “Earl? What—?”

"You cannot marry him, Cecil." The scoutmaster-turned-sous chef stated. "He’s an outsider."

"Oh, no," Cecil groused. he crossed his arms and gave Earl a disappointed stare. "Did you not hear everything that’s happened over the past year? Carlos found his way out of that world. He found his way back to Night Vale, back to me. Where he belongs. Don’t pull that outsider crap on me.”

Earl scowled, “Cecil, please-“

"No, Earl. If all you’re here to do is bash on Carlos then you need to leave and not be at the bloodletting ceremony at all." Earl stepped closer, a hand reaching out to touch Cecil; an arm, his hand, a shoulder, something. And Cecil swatted it away. "I’m serious! Go, Earl."

Earl sighed and crossed his arms, Cecil’s disappointed stare not dropping. “I came to try and win you back.”

Cecil’s mouth dropped open, in shock, in confusion, and a numerous of other emotions that may have been delivered at the wrong time by that feeling delivery service. He couldn’t identify them all. “Earl,” he managed to rasp, “you never had anything to win back… I was never yours.” A friend, yes. But romantically? Never. “I’m sorry I’m not sorry.”

Earl took a shaky breath, turned, and left the way he came. Before the door shut, he muttered, “Be happy, Cecil.”

"Don’t worry, I will be." Cecil adjusted his meatcrown and robes once more, and put the event from his mind.


	2. Person A falls off a structure, right into Person B’s arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin & Cecil - Person A falls off a structure, right into Person B’s arms.

Cecil's second attempt at utilizing his Subversive Radio Host badge skills wasn't working out as well as he hoped. StrexCorp had planned and prepared for such an occasion effectively. There were enough armed guards around the radio tower that Cecil wondered how he wasn't noticed before.

The radio host ducked behind an air conditioning unit just as something whizzed by his head, possibly a dart or an actual bullet from a gun - silly StrexCorp! Didn't they know that guns don't kill people? - and he took the moment to recuperate. He would have to retreat for now, there was no way he could succeed at this without some form of distraction as before.

As another object ricocheted off the metal of the a/c unit, Cecil took this moment to hop over the edge of the building. His heart pounded with adrenaline, and an overwhelming fear when he realized he was falling much further than he anticipated. He fought the urge to flail and scream. He'd much rather the world was clueless as to his demise until someone discovered his body, preferably long after whatever was deemed the soul/spirit ceased to exist.

He couldn't fall for much longer. There was probably an equation or something in science that Carlos used to calculate. He couldn't possibly have fallen hundreds of meters...?

WHAM!! Cecil felt himself collide with another body, his arms instinctively wrapping around the person as he felt them catch and hold him up. He blinked his eyes open - briefly wondering when he closed them - and peered up at his savior.

"Oh! Hello, friend!"

Cecil recoiled, and fell the last couple of feet to the dusty ground of Night Vale, "You!" He sputtered, standing up and brushing the dust off. "Why did you catch me?"

Kevin's unnaturally wide smile only seemed to widen. "Well, I thought you were a gift from the Smiling God, of course! It's said that he gifts his most loyal with presents from the sky~"

Cecil cringed and shook his head, "Sorry, but no."

"Awww."

"No."


	3. Person A and Person B attempt to change a lightbulb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Lauren - Person A and Person B attempt to change a lightbulb.

The light bulb in the studio sat there. Dead. Useless. And had a negative effect on those in the area. Those of them who were used to believing in a smiling god and soaking up the sun found themselves consistently glancing at the slightly darker spot in the room every 10.3 seconds. Sometimes even more often.

Even Kevin found himself staring at the dark spot with his empty eyes and murmuring. The Desert Bluff’s host found himself buying a box of light bulbs and toting them to the slightly darker spot. Lauren Mallard, Vice President of Strex found herself being politely “shoo”ed from the spot she’d taken on the desk nearby.

"Kev, what are you doing?"

He ignored the butchered attempt at a nickname. "Trying to replace this light bulb," he carefully climbed on top of the viscera smeared desk and reached up. With some fiddling, he got the cover removed. Now how to actually replace the bulb? He knew how it worked in theory, but usually interns, or wonderful people like Daniel kept the station neat and tidy.

Kevin tugged at the bulb, frowning at the fact the object wouldn’t move. “Maybe you should try turning it,” Lauren sounded from below.

"Maybe you should stop being unproductive~" Kevin managed to sing, He heard her huff and he fiddled with the broken bulb some more, crying out joyfully as it finally came out of the socket. He carefully placed it down, and Lauren quickly snapped it up. While he opened the box of bulbs, he could hear her shaking the broken bulb, the filaments rattling in their glass and metal container.

He grabbed a new one and shook it, listening for that annoying noise within. There was no rattling noise, and he took this as a good sign. Now to install it. Carefully the Desert Bluffs radio host placed the light bulb in the socket and twisted, occasionally having to untwist to readjust it from going in crooked. With one last twist, the light flickered on, and Kevin squeaked at the bright light, he could hear an echoing noise from Lauren.

He hopped off the table with a grin as bright as the bulb and Lauren matched it with her own. "That wasn't so hard," Kevin chimed.

There was a high pitched whining noise, and then a popping noise. Followed by a series of them, and the rest of the room went dark.

"Well, Kev~" Lauren's smug smile sounded from his left. "Best get back to work. I'll count on you to replace all these~"


	4. Person A attempts to poison Person B over dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faceless Old Woman & Hiram McDaniels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((honestly, I had a hard time writing this, but I enjoyed the challenge. Hopefully you don’t mind the size. Hiram is just mentioned, and FOW is so difficult to write for. I’ll have to practice with her more. I hope this isn’t too horrible))

Dinner wasn’t anything special for a five headed dragon. Mostly he just tended to devour whatever/whomever was closest at the time. Sometimes this was a being from the streets, okay, 95% of the time it was a being from the streets and not the sand wastes (it was hard to find anything edible out there on a good day), but it was still food.

A growing five headed dragon had to eat!

The fact that Hiram didn’t seem to discriminate against what sorts of people he would devour made her job far more difficult. It wasn’t like she could hide wasps in the walls or dangerous chemicals in the paint of a house, or even force his food to breathe in toxic fumes and thus hope it would contaminate him through the digestive process.

And sure, she could poison the entirety of the Night Vale population, but that meant a good bit would be sick, and she could lose out on the Mayoral race by killing off her own voters! And then where would she be?

Plus there was no guarantee that anything that would kill a Night Valean or even another possible Faceless Old Woman would kill a five headed dragon. Except maybe a Deer… Deer, Duck, Dragon would be an interesting game to enact.

And if she could get her hands on a duck then maybe… Yes. That would be a good route to try.


	5. Person B performs a big romantic gesture for Person A right in front of all of their friends/coworkers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil/Carlos

The team of scientists fought off snickers as Carlos led Cecil within the laboratory, the radio host staring in awe, carrying his portable microphone. Carlos led Cecil to an abandoned work station and offered him gloves and his own labcoat, which had the man practically squealing.

David turned and hid his large smile while peering into the microscope, and Rochelle shot Carlos a curious glance. Carlos’s face just flushed, and the team snickered some more.

"What are we doing today, Carlos?" Cecil’s voice reached that high pitch that still seemed unnatural with such a voice, "What sort of Science shall we explore today?"

Carlos’s lips quirked upwards and gestured to the table, with numerous gadgets and gizmos lined up and ready to be played with. “Before we go through and I show you how to use these, I thought we could go over something first. Something that you would be interested in.”

"Oh?" Cecil’s voice trembled, catching sight of Carlos’s perfect grin. A scientist tittered, and Carlos shot him a look. The team grinned and went back to work, supposedly.

"It’s the science of emotions. I thought we could talk about it some, because I find it scientifically interesting and maybe you would—"

Cecil nodded fervently, and the head scientist’s smile softened. “Is there an emotion in particular you might like to know about?”

"There’s just so many, Carlos. I mean, anger seems intriguing with the way some people and animals just try to make themselves seem bigger and lash out in different manners, and then you have happiness. And why are there happy tears and sad tears? Or what about the feelings delivery service? Is there a science to that?"

There was an aborted giggle from one of the scientists. And Carlos shook his head in amusement. “How about we start with something you have experienced? Let’s start with…” The scientist made a show of thinking. “Let’s start with love.” Cecil’s eyes went wide, and his cheeks flushed.

"There are three stages to love, and there are numerous chemicals involved at each stage. You have lust, attraction, and attachment." Carlos held up three fingers, ticking them off, "Lust is driven by testosterone and oestrogen. Both effect different genders, and cause people to be up for anything, as one might say.

"Attraction is the lovesick phase of love. This is where dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin kick in. It’s a very dangerous cocktail of chemicals, as they are addicting to our human minds." Carlos paused. "You with me so far, Cecil?"

"Yes! This is so interesting! I’m glad I’m recording it for the radio show later."

Carlos coughed and nodded, unable to meet Cecil’s eyes. “The last stage is the attachment stage. Attachment is formed through the releasing of two chemicals, oxytocin and vasopressin. Without these two chemicals, it is difficult for a couple to remain together. And the release of them encourages the couple to continue to be with one another.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and placed it on the table before Cecil. The laboratory had frozen, all scientists staring at the duo. There was even a rustle in the bush right outside, hinting that the SSP were taking special interest in the conversation

"I’d… I’d like to keep experiencing these chemicals with you, Cecil."

Cecil’s eyes were wide, and he stared at the box with a flurry of emotions passing across his expressive face.

"Oh, Masters!" Cecil sobbed, flinging himself at Carlos, his mic falling forgotten to the ground.. "Yes, of course yes!"

The scientists cheered, and ignored the excited hoot from the bush. Cecil and Carlos stood wrapped around one another, exchanging words of affection and tearful smiles, the box sitting on the table and forgotten in their glee.


End file.
